Maddiline Kirkland of London
by bitterSWEETcupcakes
Summary: Maddiline is having a hard time living with her father in her new home in England and a boy who lives with him, Leon. If that's not enough, she isn't allowed to got back home in Romania and has a fear of meeting new people. She also has a dark secret she can't tell anybody, not even the boy she hopes she isn't falling for!
1. Chapter 1: New Home

Chapter 1: After many years...

I finally get to move away from this horrible town. I thought I'll never see the day I get away from here, but... most of my family is here... I don't want to leave them. specially my mother. She has become so weak lately... This is a relief, but such a hard thing to do, after my mother had taken such care of me.

"He isn't a bad person, Maddiline. A boy will that lives with him will pick you up at the airport. Please call me when you get there." my mother said sweetly as I stood in front of her in the airport.

"Yes mother." I replied, "Don't forget my share." I reminded her as she smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I won't, now get along and into the airplane, it doesn't wait for anybody." she told me. I nodded at her demand and held my bag as I ran to the airplane.

The ride was mostly quiet, not many people on the plane as it glided through the air. Gosh, I hope my mother will be alright at home. I know she has our huge family there, but will that be enough? I can't help but wonder since she was basically the only parent I ever really had in my life. Speaking of parents, I'm going to see my father and live with him. He doesn't really know that it's a eternal stay in his home, I honestly hate him and don't want to see him.

Maybe it would have been better to stay in that horrible town, with those horrible people who live there, just to take care of my weak mother. If we had enough money... Only if... I had dozed away on the plane as all the burden and worry took all of my energy from me. The quiet plane also putting me to sleep.

The plane had finally landed and I was England. It looked different from my home and somewhat familiar from birth. Yes, I was born in England, but could only stay for a few years as a baby and then had to move to my mother's homeland. I sat on one of my large suitcases as I waited for this boy my mother told me about. My instruction was to look for a sign he will hold up with my name written on it. It was freezing in England and I was hoping he would be here soon.

Twenty minutes passed till I saw a boy in a crimson shirt, black jacket and pants and shoes, he wore a crimson color beanie with a white scarf. He held up the sign with my name written in black marker on a large piece of paper, I quickly stood up waving my hand in the air at him. He looked around a little till he finally saw me waving at him, then he crumbled the paper and threw it away, then running toward me. The boy didn't really greet me, but only with a quickly smile, taking most of the bags and leaving me with five of the twelve.

On the way to my father's house, I decided to take a good look at the boy. He had dark brown hair that was short in the back and had long side bangs in the front, he had wide but small brown eyes and light tan skin, he didn't seem ike he was from England.

"So... What is your name?" I asked him as he drove the classic black car down the old road.

"My name is Leon." he replied simply. This was going to annoy me if it's just going to be short answers like that.

"Leon, tell me about yourself." I said to him as I turned my head to look out to the road outside the car window.

"Well, I've lived with your father for five years. I'm seventeen and go to a private school near the house. You will be going to the school as well, but we have another day before you have to go to the school." he told me.

"Wow. Ok. So I'll be going to a private school, what else didn't they tell me?" I questioned.

"Many things most likely... " he said as he pulled into the driveway of the huge building that was going to be my new home.

My face must have lit up as I quickly got out the car to look at it. It was like a small castle, it was old, but restored to perfection. Almost like a fairytale! I heard shuffling as Leon carried some of my bags to the door and opened it. I quickly grabbed the rest, closed the trunk door and walked inside of the house. The inside was like the outside, all the classic old furniture still here and pretty worn down, but kept neat, same with flooring and walls.

"Your father will be home soon. I'll show you to your room." he said. Leon walked up the stairs as he carried the bags he brought inside. I followed behind him.

My room was on the top floor, across from his down the hall near the stairs. He opened the door and put my bags down. I grinned at the room as it was British themed, with the Union Jack as the huge circle rug, in a framed picture on the white wall with a black-n-white photo of London on both sides, the queen size bed with a red comforter, some of the pillows blue and white with the middle top one with the Union Jack as well. The room was bigger than I thought as I turned to my left and saw a sitting area with a white circle carpet on the dark brown wooden floor, two red chairs, a red small couch and a small table with the Union Jack as well! I may not like my father, but I sure do love the country England and it's flag.

Leon must have put away his jacket hat and scarf while I was checking out most of the room, leaving the two blue doors for later.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I said as I flopped on the huge bed.

"So you like the room?" he asked.

I quickly sat up, "Like?" I asked a disliking tone, "I LOVE IT!" I finished as I got off the bed and walked over to him. "So what now? I just got here and don't really want to unpack now." I said.

"I don't know..." he said. Leon doesn't seem to smile much and is pretty serious. Like a grown up.

"Maybe... You could show me around!" I exclaimed, excited about seeing this huge house.

"I could only show you a few rooms, I've never really checked out the house before." he confessed.

I was honestly a bit shocked at his words, "Then how about we explore the house and check it out? No need for a tour since you don't know much about it either." I said with a smile.

Before he could decline, I took his hand and took him along with me down the stairs. I didn't want to explore it alone and since I was to stay with him, why not get to know him as we explored? Sounds like a good idea to me.

I opened many doors to many rooms, most being random rooms or empty rooms with nothing inside. Then I opened a door to a room with furniture inside. It interested me, so I walked inside into the dark unlit room. I turned to my right and looked at a dust-covered mirror, I walked over and cleared the area on the mirror where I would see my face. My hair was its usual dirty blond that went all down my back, my eyes a forest green and skin so pale that it seemed I never went outside. My mother always said I looked more like my father, but never believed it, until I see when he gets home that is.

"Umm... Could you..." I hear Leon talking to me as I turned around and looked at him.

"Oh! This room doesn't seem that interesting now does it, very old and dusty in here. How about we go to a different room?" I asked as I lead the way out and back into the hallway. That is when I see these huge doors down a small hallway and ran to it. They must have been at least three of me stacked atop one another at how huge they were. Then again I am shorter than Leon.

My hand let go of Leon's as I used both of mine to open the huge doors, cold air blew at us both as I pushed them open, that's when I had to blink my eyes from the dust and opened my eyes. It was a huge old ballroom. Most of the wonderful bright colors faded, the black and white checkerboard floor faded as well. I walked to back of the ball room to these tall, wide glass windows with a double glass door in the middle. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I saw a balcony and red roses that still bloomed so healthy and brightly outside.

I was honestly amazed at the view as the sun was going down. These old classic things were my favorite, the old buildings and classic ballrooms. They held wonderful memories for me and some of which my mother told me.

"I never saw this before..." Leon said as I turned around and saw him standing in the middle of the room.

"You did say you never really checked out the house." I said as I walked to him.

"You're right about that." he said as he still looked around.

I held out both my hands, he noticed and looked at me, "Do you mind? I mean... if you know how to dance." I said as a slight blush came to my cheeks. I never danced with people I barely knew, but he was a nice guy. He could do no harm to me.

He gently took my hands and then put one arm around my waist and the holding my right hand, the left resting on his shoulder. "My sister tought me how and I do now mind..." He looked to be slightly blushing, but maybe it could have been the sunset outside tricking my eyes.

"She sounds nice." I said.

"She is nice. Hey, You never told me about yourself." he pointed out as we slowly danced.

"Oh! Well, my name is Maddiline, I'm seventeen, I was born in England and a few years later a baby had to move to Romania with my mother, my father never visited us at all, now I'm here and about to see him after so many years." I shrugged.

"How long?" he asked.

"I'm not sure... It's been quite a while I can say." I smiled at him.

"Hey, so how much do you know about England?" he asked me.

I tilted my head. "England? I've only been here for a little while and don't know much history. I never got to study any of it in Romania." I told him.

"No, England. As in your dad." he said.

"Uhh..." I didn't know what to say or how to reply to that. Did he just say that my dad was basically a country? "Listen, a human can't be a piece of land. England is a piece of land humans lived on." I said.

He sighed, "He must have not told you, nor has your mother told you..." he said.

"What? Tell me what?" I questioned. Then we both heard the front door open and stopped dancing.

We looked at each other and let go to back up, then walk out to the front of the house, there stood a man who looked close to me. He had the same dirty blond hair and forest green eyes, even the pale skin, but slightly more shaded. This man must be my father from the looks of it. I frowned as he opened his arms wide and hugged me, smiling joyfully and brightly.

"I'll prepare dinner Mr. Kirkland." Leon told him as we walked to kitchen.

"Yes." my father nodded to him and then let go to look at me, the top of my head just at his nose. "It's been a while Maddiline. I guess you remember nothing after many, many years." he said still smiling and looking at me with soft eyes.

"Yeah. Never talking or visiting me." I said sourly to him.

His smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry I never got to see you or visit, or call, or send a letter. I'm sorry." he said.

"Sorry isn't enough! Mother is weak and looks like about to die! She shouldn't be able to die, she has lived as long as you! Yet she seems so weak now..." I about to cry from pain of thinking how troubled my mother is in and father doesn't even know the half of went on back in Romania.

"I'm-"

"I know you are sorry... Sorry doesn't fix anything!..." I turned around ran up the stairs to my room. I know it isn't right to yell and leave a person behind without some detail of what's going on, but I was mad at my father and always have been. Once I made it to my door, I opened it and slammed it shut. There were still those two doors in my room, both the navy bright blue. I decided to open one and to find a bath room.

I sighed, even the theme not making my smile at the moment. I decided to take some of my clothes from one of suit cases and take a bath in the clean, snow-white tub.

-0-

The warm water surrounds my nude body as I had my hair in a bun. It calmed me down as I stared at the ceiling. I didn't know how I was going to speak with father after that, but I guess some how I would be able too. I hope at least. Then I remembered dancing with Leon in that old ballroom. He was a good dancer and pretty cute... Wait! No! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! I can't! I hold my head as I shake it.

"Don't fall, don't fall. It's not worth it! What if you get hurt or scared for life?! It's not worth it!" I tell myself as I shook my head. Then I stopped and stared at the water. It rippled as a tear fell into the it. "Don't fall... Don't fall... You've kept it up for about over a hundred years now and more... You're not allowed to fall." I told myself one more time as more kept falling.

I barely knew him anyway, why would I like him after just meeting him?


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Hearts on the Boardwalk

Chapter 2: Sweet Hearts on the Boardwalk

I woke up feeling as if I was back home. Smelling the morning flowers my mother grew in the back yard and clean air of the town I lived in for years. That town never seemed dirty nor did the air, since everything was so close, barely anybody drove a car. I stood from my bed stumbling a little, the carpet felt different, but familiar. suddenly I heard the door bell ring. It was a higher pitch than normal, maybe it was changed while I was asleep?

Everything was so foreign, but familiar as I made my way to the door, bumping into the wall head on in the hall. I steady myself as I looked around. Nothing looked like my home. The hall way was of dark red carpet flooring and black walls, with a small window at the end of the hall to my left. My home had a straight hallway from outside my door, where was I? Well, maybe I was dreaming and I will wake up soon.

I took each step with caution as I walked down the stairs, it felt like hours until I finally reached the last step to the first floor. My room must be on the top floor from what I understood. Since the dream hasn't ended yet, I decided to walk around the huge house that seemed like a maze, everything new, but familiar in some way. The door bell rang again, reminding me somebody was at the door. It's a dream, so maybe something else,t hat isn't of human, is behind the door?

Questions filled my mind of what was behind door as I opened it. There stood a tall man in black and had a shaved head, he also held a box and a vile of some type of red liquid. He held out the vial first, looking at me with his dark blue eyes. It made me nervous of what it was, but it was a dream, so I couldn't get harmed in anyway. I took the vial and removed the cork, pressing the cold glass to my lips and drinking the thick liquid down my throat.

Blinking my eyes, the liquid was like a very strong mint that woke me up. Then he handed me the box that had a note attached to the top of the lid, once I looked back up, he was gone. I closed the door at the mystery, as if my mother sent somebody from our family for something when she could just give it straight to me. Turning around, I gasped. It wasn't a dream! No wonder everything was familiar, but foreign to me, I was in my dad's house still.

The half dream must have been of my old home in Romania, no wonder I smelled red roses and pink carnations that my mother would always plant. I walked to the kitchen and tried to find a place to put the box, then again it would be wise to place it up in my room. So I could quickly get what I needed right when I woke up. Nodding to myself, I headed for the stairs.

Before I could make it up the third step of the first set of stairs, I heard a voice, "Good Morning Maddiline." That voice, who's was it? I looked up to find out and saw it was Leon who was in his crimson pants and white tangtop.

"G-good morning, Leon." I greeted back.

"What is that box?" he asked me as he pointed to it. Now I needed to make some excuse about what it was, think Maddie, think.

An idea came to my head that was most commonly used for when I was first brought into public school. "It's my medicine. It arrived this morning." I fibbed.

"There should have been room on the plane for it, where is the label for the package?" he questioned.

"It was wrapped and I had already threw it away. I forgotten it when I left Romania right when I got on the plane, so my mother mailed it too me." I replied to his question as best as I could, hoping he wouldn't go into further questioning about it.

"Oh, ok. I'll show you where we put the medicine then." he said as he walked pass me to the kitchen area. I had no choice, but to follow him since I couldn't go against him. He open one of the cabinets and took the box from my hands, then placed it on the second shelf as the note from my mother fell off the box. Leon picked it up and handed it too me with out question of it, thank the of the red roses.

"Thank you Leon, I'll be sure to remember just where you put it and where it goes now." I told him as he was looking at another letter that was on the black counter. "What is it?" I asked as I walked next to him to read it also.

_Dear Leon and Maddiline,_

_I had to go to a meeting early today, so you two are on your own for this sunday. I have breakfast in the bridge and money for both of you to have fun. Leon will be able to drive you Maddiline and show you around London. Please make sure she has some new clothes for her new school._

_Love, England. P.S. BE HOME BY SEVEN. _

Great, now my father is on the same boat as Leon, believing humans can be countries and so on. I shook my head as I walked to the fridge and grabbed the cold plate of scones and grape jam. Taking the wrapping off the plate and the lid off the scones, I looked around for a knife. I didn't know where they were and looked to Leon who had a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing... Just can't believe you eat those things." he said as he kept looking at me, then the plate of scones, then me and so on so forth.

"Well, I am British and my father is the man who taking care of you. I love scones and always will along with fish and chips, plus sweet things." I told him bluntly and raised an eyebrow at him. "Now where are the knifes in this kitchen?" I asked finally.

"In the drawer to your right. You know putting jam on _those_ scones isn't going to make it any better." he told me in a way that sounded as if he was warning me.

"Oh please, my mother said I loved my father's scones when I was born." I told him as I took a knife from the drawer and spread the jam over one of the scones.

"You did tell me that you were born in England... Make sense... I guess.." he said as he decided to take some bread and put in the toaster. My guess was that he was going to have french toast.

"Well, your lose my friend." I said as I ate one. My mouth formed a smile as I chewed the scone in my mouth. Then I finished the one in my hand and ate another one after that one. I was deadly hungry this morning. Once I was done, I had a few left and put them back in the fridge. Leon took the jam and used it on his toast. "So, where should we go?" I asked him as I leaned against the counter with my hands held together in front of me.

He swallowed what he was chewing and looked at me, "You can pick where ever you would like to go. I mean, you've only seen London as a baby, so you know nothing of what the city looks like." he said. The words put a smile on my face as I thought of where I wanted to go. Down town, the small shops, the mall or maybe the park? I didn't know, I was too excited to sort it all out.

"Umm.." I thought a little more before I answered, "Well, we aren't far from the ocean and... I really want to visit the Boardwalk and go on the London Eye later... " I awkwardly smiled at the idea of always wanting to walk the boardwalk and go on the London eye. Leon looked at me before biting the last of his toast and nodding.

"Sounds like a date-I mean plan." He walked quickly pass me and up the stairs.

My face must have been red, because it felt like it was burning as I place my hands to it. 'Did I hear what he said, I mean- No, nope, can't fall in love! It's against my own rules.' I thought in my head as I stomped my foot to the ground and folded my arms. 'I must follow the rules I set for my own sake. He lives under the same roof as me anyway! Why would I fall for him, it would be awkward! Being in love with a guy who lives with you...' I made excuses in my head to get rid of the idea of falling in love, because I honestly wish not to get hurt or have him... run away when I am force to tell him the secret I'm hiding.

It always happens in life and in romance stories, the man or woman is forced to tell their secrets to prove that they trust their lover and can tell them anything. When it came to one of them being a monster the other would accept it and still love them, of course, but I've only run up on that in fictional stories. Secrets like mine have to be kept when it comes to real-life, other wise I get hurt and so do the ones blood related to me. I sighed and headed upstairs to get ready for the day out with Leon, at least my mind will be distracted with what is around me than just him in the way.

-0-

Leon drove the car as I sat next to him in the front, it was a silent ride so far, nothing to say after what happened back at my father's place. I had my long blond hair in two low pistils with a black beanie on my head, an oversized white sweater, that went pass mid-thigh, over a black button up shirt, red legging with knee high, black, lace up boots. Leon saw me without a scarf before we left the house and asked why I wasn't wearing one, and I replied saying I didn't have one. So he gave one of his thick crimson scarfs for me to wear, but now it was on my lap as my sleeve covered hands rested on it.

Leon wore a crimson shirt with a white hoodie and a black jack over the hoodie, dark blue-jeans, red converse, and a thick white scarf. He much more simpler than me with his clothes, or were we just the same? Maybe I was over thinking things as he drove. All I knew was that he was sure cute and handsome today. My eyes just went over to his direction as I looked at him and blushed a little. It took me a few seconds before I finally slapped myself to stop thinking of him like that.

"What's wrong Maddiline?" Leon asked me with a concern voice. I looked at him and held my hands together on the scarf that was on my lap.

"N-nothing." I replied.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have slapped yourself." he stated without looking at me.

"I-I was trying to wake up." I lied.

"Oh, ok." The car went silent again and I looked out the window now, at all the buildings that went by. There were some hearts on the windows and the colors pink, red, and white showing up on most shop windows. "We are almost to the boardwalk, what was it that you wanted to see again?" he asked me as I put my attention back at him.

"Oh, I just want to see basically all the boardwalk." I smiled shyly, thinking it was too much and that we might have to save the London Eye for another time if it does take up to much time.

"Alright, I was just checking." he parked the car in one of the empty spaces, "If I read correctly yesterday before you arrived, in the news paper, they have some stands out early for the Valentine theme coming soon." he told me as he turned the car off and opened his door to get out. That's why there was so many heart and the same three colors, Valentines day was just around the corner, today was the ninth of February. Drat my mother's timing to send me here. "Are you getting out Maddiline?" I heard Leon ask me as I looked at him.

He held the door open for me and waited for me. I blushed and quickly got out of the car, holding the scarf in my hands. "T-thank you Leon." I said as I walked to the open entrance to the boardwalk.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called for me and soon caught up with me. Suddenly he took the crimson scarf from my hands and started wrapping it around my neck, it covered half my face, but my nose. I'm so glad it did, because I was blushing again. "You forgot to put the scarf on. We don't need a sick London for school." he said with a small chuckle.

"You and the whole country thing..." I rolled my eyes and lightly punch his arm. That was about the first time I saw him smile ever since I came, even if it was just a small one. We walked the board walk as I looked at the ocean, all of the stalls and shops. Then we walked to the small open shop with all kinds of sweets, I stopped right in front of the glass case and grinned at all the sweet goods.

"Hello" A sweet, soft woman's voice greeted. I looked up at the woman and stood back up next to Leon. "Welcome to my little sweet shop. We have samples if you would like some." she said smiling as she held out a plate.

Leo grabbed two and held one out for me, I started blushing again under the scarf as I held the little chocolate candy on a toothpick. "You can eat it, it's free." he said as he ate his. I pulled down the scarf and ate the chocolate candy. It was so creamy and sweet! My smile must have been a mile long from the taste of the candy.

The woman smiled as she watched us, then she disappeared and later came back with a camera. "May I take a picture of you too for my couple collage?" she had that sparkling eyes and cheerful smile, I wanted to say no, but the woman really loved us together, even if we weren't truthfully dating. I looked to Leon who looked to be blushing or maybe it was the cold air.

He nodded and then looked at me with his brown eyes, I about died right there and looked to the ground. "S-s-s-sure..." I said softly. The woman giggled as she set up the camera and smiled brightly, she motioned her hands for us to get closer. Leon was the first to make the move as he grabbed my hand pulled me closer to him, it wasn't harsh, but rather gentile as if I would break. I felt like I was about too. "Say I Love You!" she exclaimed as as flash came to my eyes and quickly went away.

The woman went back behind her shop as Leon let go of my hand. I blinked my eyes as my heart dropped and my hand felt cold again. I looked at him and he was looking away from me, his face redder than before. Disappointed, I looked away as well, holding the hand he held for those few seconds. Truthfully, if I wasn't a monster, then I would have no problem falling right now.

"Thank you. Both of you are such a lovely cute couple, I haven't seen a couple like this in forever!" she exclaimed as she gladly place the picture in the middle of the empty space that was formed to make a heart by all the other pictures taken from past years. "Please visit every year." she said with a bright smile. We both nodded.

I walked closer tot he glass container and looked pass the old woman at the picture. Leon hid his mouth behind his scarf, so I couldn't tell what his emotion was, sadly. I sighed as I looked down at the counter, then a small gift bag of candy was put into my view. I looked at the kind woman as she held it out for me to take. I gently grabbed it from her, "I can have some fo the candy? You sure? I can pay for them." I said to her.

"It's alright deary, I want you and that young boy to enjoy them together. Come on Valentines day and I'll have something special for you and him." she said as she looked over at him. He was talking to a couple who seemed around his age, maybe even from the new private school I'll be going too tomorrow.

"Thank you." I walked over to Leon after thanking the woman for the candy. There stood a boy who looked a bit Italian and a girl who looked a little Spanish. I wondered who they were as I stood next too Leon.

The boy looked at me and smiled, "Ciao. You must be Arthur's daughter. His capital. I'm Silvestro and this is my sister Gaberiela. You can probably tell what capitals we are just by our name and accents." he said. His hair was very dark and he had the darkest of green eyes I've ever saw, tan skin and a curl on lower left of his head? I wonder what would happen if I tried to pluck it from his head.

"Hello Maddiline. Nice to meet you." Gaberiela greeted me. She had dark hair like him and was very wavy, it was in a low ponytail with a pink flower pin right at next to it, she had tan skin as well, but darkish bright blue eyes. I think I can see a few freckles scattered on across her cheeks and nose.

"Hi." I greeted back with a small wave. "I'm guessing Leon was telling you all about me already." I said.

"Yeah, most of what you already told him, but it doesn't hurt to hear you tell about yourself." he suggested to me, "Also he must be very proud if he is bragging about you already." he grinned lightly.

"It's not like that Silvestro." Leon said as he looked at him. What was up with this day of the month and having everybody thinking me and Leon were dating! I mean it wouldn't be a bad idea, but it's not the best idea.

"Oh really? I was sure my man had finally gotten himself a woman. If you aren't going to snatch her soon, then she going to be taken by another guy." Silvestro stated to Leon.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Who? Honestly who would want Maddiline when she is the new girl in town?" he questioned.

Silvestro shrugged, "It doesn't matter. You have a real beauty living with you right now, " he took one of my hands and leaned forward in front of me, "Anybody would be lucky to have her and everybody will be jealous you live with her." he said sweetly and then gently kissed my hand. My body froze as my face became a bright red, I didn't know what to think and never had a guy say or think of me that way. He stood back to his normal possition and winked at me.

I glanced at Leon who was glaring at Silvestro. W-was he mad at him? I couldn't really tell, because he could be thinking something other than what i'm thinking right now. Gaberiela walked to me and pulled me aside from the boys. She smiled at me and whispered, "I know my brother can see it and I can too, Leon really likes you." she grinned.

"N-not likely. I just came to London y-yesterday." I was stuttering, this was bad, because I was getting nervous.

"Oh that doesn't matter when it comes t love. Leon really deserves somebody special in his life after what has happened to him. Also he is alone a lot during the holidays and around school. Never really smiling at all. Otherwise, I know he likes you." she said as she looked at the boys who were talking.

"You're crazy..." I looked at them and then to the ground, "No guy could ever love a beast like me..." I said.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing Gaberiela. L-let's get back to the boys." I suggested and walked to them as she followed.

"Listen, stop your match making thing. I'm tired of it. You are my best friend and I understand you want me to have somebody like you do, but I'm happy the way I am now. Also don't force her-" Leon stopped as Silvestro's eyes looked my way. "Hey Maddiline. We will be going, it's getting late and your father will be home soon." he said as he nodded to his friend and then waited for me.

"It was nice meeting you Maddiline, I'll see you tomorrow at school I hope. Don't get sick with this cold weather!" she exclaimed and stood next to her brother. I waved goodbye and walked with Leon back to the car.

I can't wait to get back to the house and just forget this day ever happened. Pulling out my phone and looking at the clock, it was six fifty, I was hoping that we were going to make it back before my dad could kill us.

_**I leave you here! You'll have to wait until the next chapter arrives into my brain and into the computer! Honestly, it take a while for these plots to form the way I want them too. At least one to three tries until I get a perfect chapter. Thanks for reading, being patient, and for reviews, they really help. That reminds me, please comment the reviews in your little brain, in this story Valentines day is coming soon, so give your guesses if it's a happy day or not. Tell if you like my OCs Maddiline, Silvestro and Gaberiela. (**_If I see any fan art I might die, because I do that myself for OCs I love in fanfictions_**) Thanks again for just clicking the story. Up next, Chapter 3! ==**_


End file.
